


Perfect Retirement

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leonard McCoy reflects on his retirement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> Set during the moments leading up to _Star Trek: The Motion Picture._

Leonard McCoy had everything he wanted. He had a porch, a nice breeze, a good view of solid Southern country. He had a nice mint julep, freshly made with the finest liquor and fresh mint from his own small garden. The garden wasn't anything that Hikaru Sulu would boast about, but his thumb wasn't too brown, not even so many years away in space. Inside the house, there was a fine meal just waiting to be made and enjoyed, maybe shared with his daughter if she really did make good on her promise to swing by and see him.

He sipped the drink, looking out over the life he had chosen, far from space plagues and the next crisis on the horizon. His entire career had been studded by such things, and he was completely over it.

There was no reason for his eyes to keep swerving skyward, out to the unknowns of space. He didn't have any damned need to be in San Francisco, harassing the newly made Admiral. He had no desire to know exactly what that green-blooded, pointy-eared hobgoblin was actually doing out on Vulcan.

He was perfectly happy for Chapel and Uhura and Scotty and all of the rest of the crew with promotions and new assignments. He was certain Decker was a fine captain for the _Enterprise_ and would treat her like the lady she was.

He certainly wasn't jumping a mile high and reaching for a tricorder or hypospray just because one of the barn cats was bumping his leg unexpectedly. He looked down at the tabby, heavy with a litter on the way, and snorted at himself.

"Get a hold on yourself, Len. You know it's going to take time to let go of old habits," he said out loud. He then reached down to stroke the cat's head, getting a warm, deep purr in response. "Listen to me, would you? Talking to myself. Next thing you know, I'm going to actually give in and call Jim, just to see how he is.

"And that won't end well, Tabs. Not a bit. Because you know Jim. He'll have a line for me, about how he needs me, and the next thing you know, I'll be taking up my commission again. Can't have that, now can we?"

The cat meowed up at him, then wandered off, leaving him with his absolutely, wonderfully perfect retirement.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by evandre15 for you, spookykingdomstarlight!


End file.
